Capacitive food heating systems include large planar electrodes contained within a heating compartment. After a food load is placed between the electrodes, electromagnetic energy is supplied to the electrodes to provide warming of the food load. As the food load thaws or cooks during the heating operation, the impedance of the food load changes.
The dynamic changes to the food load impedance may result in inefficient heating of the food load. What are needed are apparatus and methods for heating food loads (or other types of loads) that may result in efficient and even heating throughout the food load.